Summer Love
by lilcupicake95
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice travel to Rome/Italy, in hopes for adventure, but will there summer adventure turn into a summer romance? Cannon pairings .
1. Lovely Rome

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So this is my second fanfic and I know this chapter is really short **_

_**but its only because it's a preview, following chapters will be much longer :D **_

**Bella P.O.V**

* * *

I slowly awoke from my dreamless sleep, stretching my arms above my head and yawning quit loudly.

I turned over slowly and kept my eyes shut tight, hoping that two or more hours of sleep would come.

Then, with sudden realisation, I jumped out of my cosy warm bed with excitement, tangled in my bed linen and stumbled towards the small terrace connected to my room.

I pulled back the drapes, letting the morning summer sun pour in before opening the clear glass doors and stumbling out into the already surprisingly warm morning air.

I breathed in deeply and then gazed over in awe, to what was the beautiful city, Rome. It was though it just slipped my mind that I was currently in Rome amazing, beautiful Rome.

I gazed over at the already busy city for a good 5 mins before turning back around, remembering I was not alone, that I was also with my two best friends.

I picked up all my bed sheets that I had strewn everywhere in my hast to see if I was really in Rome, or if it was all just a dream, and carried them back to my bed before turning and glancing at the time. It was just 8:30, and I knew that if I didn't wake up the girls, it wouldn't be until 11:30 before they would get up. We were in Rome and there was no way I was letting them sleep in while in Rome, not on my watch. I slowly turned and made my way over to Alice's bed. She was still fast asleep with just the top of her spiky hair sticking out from under the big bundle of blankets.

I excitedly tried my best to wake her gently, shaking her and calling her name in her ear, but of course being Alice, she refused to even show any signs that she was even awake, so I stood up straight and screamed

"ALICE BRANDON! WE'RE IN ROME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU SLEEP THE DAY AWAY! NOW GET UP!" it was as though my words had sent a shock through her because she jumped from the bed screaming, a blood curdling scream may I add and ran in a circle before bolting out onto the terrace much like I had.

Her scream not only scared the wits out of me, but woke Rosalie in the process as she screamed along with her and ran out onto the terrace with her.

I watched as they both jumped up and down on the terrace as they overlooked Rome screaming just not as loud as before.

I fell to the floor clutching my sides as laughed until I was crying uncontrollably.

Once my fit of laughter had settled down, I opened my eyes, still lying on the floor to see Alice and Rosalie towering over me trying to look pissed but failing miserably.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that! Can get at least 10 reviews? ill update in about two days :D**_

_**Reviews = quicker updates **_

_**Thankyou! **_

_**xoxox **_


	2. The Green Eyed God

_**Ok here's chapter two! Thanks to trinaluvsvamps for being the first to review (and I read your story... it's really really good!). Also can I get more reviews and advice on whether to do the next chapter Edwards P.O.V!!! :D**_

I was expecting rose and Alice to try and argue with me as if they were like they usually do, but instead, the dropped by my sides and starting laughing hysterically.

I joined in and we rolled around the floor laughing until we all settled down, then out of the blue they were towering over me again.

I put my hands up in defence quickly; "I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to startle both of you....." they showed no signs of forgiveness, "oh come on! Look, we're in Rome lets not be stubborn, let's get ready and head out, find some hot Italian boys!"

the moment I said 'hot Italian boys' they disappeared from my sight and began fussing over what to wear, I took this as a sign to escape. I was sooo close to getting away when I felt a tiny hand grab my arm and turn me swiftly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alice asked, eyeing me up and down, "to take a shower?" I tyred to say firmly, but it came out sounding like a question.

"Yes go ahead!" she said, I was shocked but wasn't going to blow my chances as I darted for the bathroom.

"As soon as your done come see me, its Bella Barbie time!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands and turning back to her suit case. I stopped dead in my path

"no Alice you can dream on if you...." she cut me off short "shhh Bella, I'm just giving you pay back for this morning" my shoulders slumped, knowing there was no way what so ever I could get out of it. "Yeah, pay backs a bitch" she smirked as I stumbled sadly to the shower.

* * *

"Ok, ok, ok! Enough already Alice!"

I had been sitting down in our three bedroom luxury suit, getting abused by Alice and her high fashion ways. The moment I got out of the shower, she all but tackled me and dragged me to her room, sat me down and covered me in makeup, well almost covered. Then she forced me into a ridiculous but cute outfit. But no it wasn't good enough, apparently my lips just didn't look 'seductive' enough, so at this very moment, she was applying a quit alarming amount of lip gloss on in perfect strokes...

"Ok fine. GOD! You are such a pain!" she huffed giving up and putting away her lip gloss.

I stood up wobbly in the stupid wedges she had forced on my feet and made my way over to the full length mirror on her wall. I glanced at my image and my mouthed dropped open. I actually looked... pretty, my makeup was done Smokey around my eyes which were framed with thick dark lashes, my lips were pouty covered in glossy pink gloss that actually made my lips look seductive, my hair flowed in soft waves to the bottom of my back. My clothes were really pretty, I had to admit, I had on a navy blue boobtube that had a little bow just under my breasts, faded denim shorts, stupid white wedges and a stunning dolce and gabbana hand bag... basically it was just Alice.

"Oh my gosh! thank you sooo much!!" I said hugging Alice with all my might.

"Yeah, I know I'm great! But let's get going! So many hot guys, so little time!"

I just laughed and followed suit Alice and Rosalie out the hotel room and down to the lobby.

There was a small flight of elegant stairs connected to a gigantic and amazing lobby.

Thanks to Alice and the death traps she had placed me in, I knew something was bound to happen, so as I watched my feet shuffle down the stairs I of course, being clumsy Bella, tripped on the second last step and shut my eyes and flung my hands in front of me, waiting for the floor to make impact with my face and hands.

Suddenly, I felt strong muscular arms wound around my waist and pull my body up. Astonished, I glanced up at my savour, and boy was I lost for words. Piercing green eyes looked down at me, my savour had tousled bronze hair and just every inch of him was just..... Gorgeous.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, concern in his warm, velvet voice. I just stared there like an idiot before regaining some consciousness and replying.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for catching me!" I exclaimed and of course blushing like an idiot.

"It's not problem, I'm Edward by the way" my oh my was he just gorgeous! His arm was still wrapped around me protectively, I glanced down at it and he quickly pulled away, mumbling an apology

"no its ok, I'm Bella, so you from America too?" I asked shocked after picking up his accent, exactly like mine.

"Yer, I'm here with my two brothers, just on a holiday, you know, get away from the city for awhile, I come from new-York"

wow did we have a lot in common. "Really! Same here but I only just moved from forks" he gazed at me in and intense way that made my insides flutter.

"Well Bella, I'd love to talk again, sorry but my brothers are waiting, so maybe I'll see you around?" I sucked in a depth breath before I answered.

"Yer maybe and thanks again, see you soon" then I quickly made my way to the front doors where it was opened for me by the door man. I stumbled my way over to Alice and Rosalie where they looked at me expectantly. "Ok spill!"

* * *

"Omg! They were all such good signs Bella! You's have to meet again!" I blushed red and covered my face.

After wondering around the city, buying endless amounts of items and dining out a luxurious restaurant, we had finally made it back to our hotel room and were all sprawled out over my bed.

I had just repeated what had happened with the green eyed god, Edward down at the lobby for the hundredth time today.

"I know, I want to meet him again, but I highly doubt it will happen" I replied sadly, Alice flashed one of her cheeky smiles and said "oh we'll see about that". After that, we all changed into boy shorts and a tank top before heading into bed for a good night sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken up by a small body tackling me in bed. "Alice! I'm trying sleep!"

she just got up and began to drag me out by my ankle, "yeah and well I'm trying to wake you up!"

with one more tug a fell out of the bed and onto my butt.

I stood up groaning about how but hurt and trudged over to my suitcase, and then I picked out a suitable outfit and dashed for the bathroom before Alice could get to me.

I looked the door and put on my white cotton tank top and mini denim skirt with white chucks and some chunky bangles, I brushed my teeth left my natural soft waves before making my way towards Alice and rose.

Rose just smirked but Alice on the other hand......, if the saying looks could kill were true, I would be dead and gone to heaven by now.

"Umm..... s-sorry?" I stuttered to Alice.

She just grabbed her channel bag and made her way out the room, rose whistled low and followed suit before I hunted down my dolce and gabbana bag and chased after them.

Thankfully this time, I didn't stack it when I got to the stairs; I looked around the lobby but showed no presence of Alice or Rosalie, so I ran out to the front where a incredible water fountain stood.

I found Alice sitting down besides Rosalie on the edge of the fountain, Alice looking absolutely deadly.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I wanted to where something comfortable that I would enjoy wearing!" I said in my defence,

"I don't care Bella! This is not fair you cannot put a dolce and gabbana bag with sneakers!" she screamed in hysterics, standing up and cornering me at the edge of the fountain.

"But you have to admit Alice, the denim skirt and tank top do look good!" I smiled hopping she would agree she snatched my bag from my hands and asked nicely if rose could hold before turning back to look at me, "this is exactly what I think of your outfit!" she said before pushing me forcefully into the fountain!

I screamed and braced myself as ice cold water splashed all over me.

It was lucky the fountain was shallow; otherwise, I most likely would have drowned.

I spluttered and stood up shaking my hair and turned to find Alice and Rosalie laughing while bolting back into the hotel. I looked down to find my cotton shirt completely see through with my black bra showing through, but at that moment, I didn't care.

I raced inside the hotel and dashed for the elevators, pressing the button for the 27th floor.

Once I arrived I dashed to my room to find it locked! I began banging on the door. "Alice and Rosalie open the door right now!" I screamed, but they did nothing, then I heard the one voice I didn't want to her while standing locked outside my suit dripping wet with a completely see through top.

"Bella?...." a velvet voice asked in astonishment.

My heart just about stopped.

_**OMG! What's going to happen! Well....... if I can actually ten to fifteen reviews this time ill update in 3 days! Otherwise sometime next week sooooo some on reviews please! :D**_


	3. Awkward encounter

_**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for my extremely delayed update but I've been having a very rough time and have only just gotten back on my feet so again I'm sorry. i hope its not asking for too much for you all to review this chapter :) they mean the world I'm sure any other writer on fanfic would say the same. i know my chapters are not all that long but give me time and they will improve, for now help encourage me to write further. enjoy xx**_

I was dumbstruck. I stood there like an idiot, my top soaked through and my mouth hanging open as I stared at the person before me. Edwards green eyes burned into mine, appraising me up and down. I blushed as I realized that my black lace bra was completely visible, I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my soaked sneakers.

"h-h-hi Edward" I squeaked out. I heard his approaching steps on the marble floor.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked concern evident in his velvet voice. I quickly thought up a reason,

"I tripped again on my way out past the fountain, into the fountain, I came to get a change a clothes but got locked out of my room"

I was able to mumble out without rambling on, impressive for me. A tremor shock through me seeing as I was soaking wet and the hotel had the air-conditioning blasting through every room.

"Here come into my room and dry off while I call the front desk for another key card" Edward said as he put a hand on my arm to lead me to his room. A shock ran through me and the warmth of his hand ran through all my limbs. It wasn't until now I didn't realize where Edwards's room was or what he was doing on my floor.

"Um where is your room? And what are you doing on my floor?" I asked dumbly. He chuckled an enticing sound and responded

" my room's just a few doors from yours, I just came out to go for a walk instead of playing video games with my brothers, and then I saw you trying to get into your room" oh my gosh, how embarrassing!

"Ohh umm, thanks so much for all this, I-I I'm sorry for keeping you from ...um... ah going for your walk" I mumbled and tripped over my words as I looked into his eyes as I responded.

Bad, bad idea.

He just chuckled once more and stopped me in front of his room door while pulling his key card from his pocket and gracefully swiping it before holding the door open for me to enter. I kept my arms securely raped around my chest." It's no problem at all" he replied. I entered his room and was greeted with shouting.

"AHH DAMN YOU JASPER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" followed by some evil laughter and then an"OOMPH! PISS OFF EMMET!"

I heard Edward chuckle behind me but I stood still, a little afraid as to what was happening. Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear

"jasper just beat Emmet at halo, don't mind my brothers" a chill ran down my spine as his breath caressed my ear.

Edward though it was from the cold and so ran off to find me a towel, on his way he shouted

"Emmet and jasper, come and meet my friend Bella!" the sounds of them fighting were cut off as I heard them running over to meet me.

The first boy to walk into the hallway made me involuntarily take two steps back. He was massive, past 6ft, with thick bands of muscle covering his body, he had green eyes, and short curly brown hair, he smiled at me hugely.

The boy standing next to him was just as good looking but with curly blonde hair instead and deep blue eyes.

The massive over grown boy pulled me into a bear hug, seeing as I fell into the fountain, I was currently sporting a massive bruise up the right side of my body, and as he is big boy, his hug all but crushed me,

I shrieked out and was immediately pulled from the boys gigantic grip and into Edwards.

"EMMET! WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled as he checked me over.

"Dude I'm so sorry! I didn't know she was injured!"

"Yeah well next time check before you crush her!" Edward snarled and I knew I should intervene.

"Hey, hey, its ok I just have a bruise from falling, no damage from Emmet, but can I have some ice please?" I blushed and broke up the argument.

Edward pulled me immediately to the kitchen.

"Bella, I don't want to cross the line but may I please see where you're injured?" I blushed but otherwise nodded in agreement.

I pulled up my top and exposed skin from my waist to mid ribs, a bruise was present, disappearing under my top.

I heard Edward wince and I snapped my head up to look at his face, it was grimaced and a lot of concern was evident, he carefully placed an ice pack on it and I shied away from the cold, wincing in pain. "I'm sorry, but it'll help" he said as he rubbed my arm in comfort.

"It's ok Edward and thank you for everything, I'm so sorry for being such a nuisance" I said in embarrassment.

"No, no, no is fine, I want to take care of you Bella" I almost died at this and just looked down to hide my blush. He quickly tried to correct himself.

"N-n-not that I wouldn't... ah um that I wouldn't do that for anyone else"

My heart dropped a little at this but I shrugged it off. It was a bit of an awkward silence after this as he tended to my wound, but the silence was broken from a banging on his door. Emmet had called the front reception and got a new key card brought up for my room while Edward was helping me.

"Thanks Emmet". I smiled in appreciation.

"It's not problem love" he replied with a wink. I swear I thought I heard a growl come from Edward but I shook it off.

Emmet is nice, kind and good looking but just not for me. Edward on the other hand… is gorgeous and my kind of man. If only he had some kind of feelings for me.

Once Edward was finished helping me, it was time I go back to my room and kill rose and Alice. Edward walked me to the door and before I left I faced and him to thank him once again.

"I really am very grateful Edward for all this, there must some kind of way to repay you?" I asked timidly.

He smiled "hmm well why don't you take me to dinner one night?" my heart almost leapt out of my chest at this.

"Ahh y-yes sure, that's sounds great! Um do you mind me asking for your number? So we can arrange this and ..." I began to ramble on embarrassed but he cut me short.

"Yes no problem at all" he smiled and I melted. We exchanged numbers and I thanked once more before leaving.

I opened up my room door and braced my back against it once I had shut it and let out the girlish squeal ever.

Rosalie and Alice came running into the room to see what was wrong.

_**Review please :) **_**love lilcupicake95 xx**


End file.
